Esto es un error
by Experia
Summary: Todos hemos tenido nusetro primer encuentro con ese alguien especial, bueno el mio fue... diferente, indeseable, lo considere un accidente, pero ese alguien seria capaz de cambiar mi imagen personal y lo que yo creia que era
1. El ultimo en saber

**Hola, bien quería decir que esta es mi quinta historia, y es sumamente especial para mi, es muy personal y estoy feliz de escribirla, hay una persona en especial a la que se la dedico y esta a mi lado mientras escribo estas palabras, oh y construyo esta historia a causa de otra esa seria "Enamorándome de ti" de sthwax, es muy linda y cuenta una historia superrealista y uso ese termino por que no se si será real.**

**PD. Esta historia es como una excepción a la regla, no tiene una hermana, por que mezcla mis dos estilos, drama y romance además de sufrimiento.**

**La canción es "Last to Know" de three days Grace**

**Kendall.**

Vaya la cabeza me pesa, creo que me expedí anoche, bueno era mi cumpleaños, es comprensible, abro los ojos, un techo con molduras me da la bienvenida, ¿Donde rayos estoy?, parece una habitación de hotel, me duele el cuerpo, trato de moverme pero una delicada mano se posa en mi hombro, parece que ayer me divertí.

"Despertaste gatito" me volteo para ver a un chico, me aparto de tal forma que caigo por el filo de la cama "¿Que te ocurre?" estoy sin aliento, tomo una sabana para cubrir mi desnudez "Oh vamos creo que ya vi eso" dice con una sonrisa y un destello de lujuria en sus ojos marrones.

"¿Qui-en... Eres t-tú?" tartamudeo y el solo se ríe.

"Soy el que te hizo pasar la mejor noche de tu vida cumpleañero; pero puedes llamarme Logan" no yo no hice nada

"¿Que paso?" se acerca al borde de la cama, con una expresión juguetona.

"Como lo explico, mmm, a si bueno me conociste ayer gatito, en tu fiesta, te pedí un baile, tal vez se me paso un poco la mano una cosa llevo a la otra y tuvimos una noche muy activa" no, no puede ser yo no soy gay, fue el alcohol.

"Escúchame esto fue un error, yo no soy gay" pone los ojos en blanco "No lo soy, no tengo nada en su contra pero yo no soy uno de ustedes"

"Me dijeron que dirías eso" toma un salto de cama y se cubre con el mientras se pone de pie "Creo que te iras" dice resignado, mientras yo asiento, busco mi ropa y mientras me visto sé que me devora con la mirada, el me acompaña a la puerta de la habitación "Escucha soy sincero al decir que fue un enorme placer conocerte" esas palabras me producen escalofríos.

"Por favor, esto nunca paso" se muestra indignado.

"Lo superarías si me vieras a diario" ¿Que?

"¿Porque lo preguntas?" mira el vacío.

"Nada en especial, curiosidad" debo irme.

"Bueno, adiós..." diablos no recuerdo su nombre.

"Logan, recuérdalo" me guiña un ojo al decirlo, mientras prácticamente huyo de ahí.

**Logan.**

Verlo huir de mi me provoca risa, pobre gatito, ignora el hecho de que es gay, bueno voy a cambiar eso no puede negar lo que es, entro en la habitación pase un velada grandiosa, es un gran amante en todos los sentidos, oigo el sonido de mi teléfono.

"Hola" respondo

"Logan, ¿Como te fue?"

"Genial, lo logre" sé que sonríe al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Sigue ahí?" me entristece ver que no.

"No acaba de irse estaba muy asustado" doy una risa en la ultima parte

"Apuesto que vendrá aquí y no me lo dirá"

"Estoy seguro de eso, ¿Porque no lo admite?"

"Su familia es demasiado estricta" entiendo

"Es triste" suspira al otro lado de la línea

"Por eso lo estamos ayudando y de nuevo gracias por tu ayuda primo"

"Es un gran placer"

"Demasiada información" me saca una sonrisa. "Recuerda que debemos seguir el lunes, de acuerdo al plan"

"Como olvidarlo"

_Flashback_

_Estoy en el área de desembarque, creo que un comienzo fresco me hará bien, veo a mi primo ha cambiado bastante pero lo sigo reconociendo_

_"James" le doy un cálido abrazo_

_"Logan ¿como esta mi primo favorito?" luce algo extraño, pero lo comprendo no nos hemos visto en tanto tiempo, me guía del aeropuerto al parqueadero, luce nervioso ¿Que trama?, avanzamos hacia la ciudad con las típicas preguntas, sobre la universidad, la familia, los amigos y en ese tema se pone muy nervioso._

_"James, algo te pasa, te pregunto por tus amigos y no dejas de mover las manos" suspira pesadamente_

_"Te quería pedir un favor" ¿Un favor? "Y es sobre un amigo"_

_"Soy todo oídos" me da una blanca y aterradora sonrisa_

_"Tengo un amigo, Kendall" hace una pausa no deja de mirar el camino "Y bueno el esta encerrado en un armario, que esta en un cobertizo y este en un bunker"_

_"Bien, ¿Que tengo yo que ver con eso?"_

_"Ayúdame a sacarlo" temía que dijera eso_

_"¿Como?" Me da una mirada es lo mas obvio del mundo "Eso no le hace bien a mi reputación"_

_"¿Tienes eso?" le golpeo el hombro "Haber niégame lo que sabemos"_

_"Ok tal vez no pueda hacerlo pero no te justifiques" me pone ojos de cachorro "Puedo ver como es" asiente mientras me entrega su celular, lo desbloqueo y aparece el al lado de un chico rubio de ojos verdes y contextura delgada, se me seca la boca al verlo._

_"¿Me ayudaras?" respondo con un pequeño gemido "Tomare eso como un si"_

_Fin del flashback._

Admito que en persona es mucho mas sexi, en fin creo que tendrá una linda sorpresa el lunes.

Pensar en eso me hace sonreír.

**Kendall**

Tengo que comprender como diablos termine con ese tipo y hay alguien que puede ayudarme, ahora mismo estoy frente a su casa, golpeo y después de unos instantes abre con su sonrisa habitual.

"Kendall, ¿Como paso el cumpleañero su noche?" no lo se y tampoco quisiera saberlo "Apuesto que fue genial" por lo visto la mejor o peor noche de mi vida. "¿Vas a hablar?"

"Si, suena trillado pero relátame mi fiesta" sonríe

"Oh, no es muy trillado, en verdad te excediste, bueno, después de ir a la cena que tu familia organizo, te lleve a tu fiesta en el club, te divertiste mucho, como nunca, te presente a mi primo que llego de Texas, y te vi bailando pero no distinguía con quien, después no te vi mas" ¿Primo?

"Gracias, solo una cosa ¿Como se llama tu primo?" solo para salir de dudas.

"Claro se llama..." el sonido de mi teléfono lo interrumpe, es mamá

"Si mamá" obviamente me esta gritando "Claro llego enseguida" cuelga "Me tengo que ir, te veo el lunes"

"Claro, adiós"

Al estar en mi auto recuerdo que no me dijo el nombre, me quede con la duda, pero cual es la probabilidad, ahora debo concentrarme en lo que me dirán en casa.

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

"Te vez del asco" me dice James con arrogancia.

"Me siento del asco, de no haber sido por nana, me hubieran crucificado el sábado" sin mencionar que ese mismo día desperté desnudo con un tipo en un hotel, ese hecho circulo por mi mente todo el fin de semana.

"Anímate, porque te quería pedir un favor" rayos

"Es sobre mi primo, va a estar en tu facultad y me gustaría que lo ayudes a ubicarse, ¿si?"

"¿Tengo opción?" niega con la cabeza "¿Donde esta?"

"Ya no tarda" avanzamos por el campus.

"¿Me extrañaste gatito?" esa voz en forma de susurro casi inaudible llega directamente a mi oído "Hola James" James se voltea con una cálida sonrisa.

"Kendall, te re-presento a mi primo Logan" tiene que ser una broma "Mierda se me hace tarde, nos vemos" trato de detenerlo, pero es tarde, me volteo y tiene un sonrisa con hoyuelos además de unos centellantes ojos marrones como los del sábado.

"Estoy ansioso por mi tour gatito" mira alrededor antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

"Se nos hace tarde" me las arreglo para decir en un hilo de voz, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

**Bien ese fue el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, espero que les gustara por que yo lo hago al redactarla, como siempre sus comentarios son bien recibidos.**

**Pregunta: ¿Como fue su primer encuentro con ese alguien especial? y si no lo han tenido como quisieran que fuera, el mio fue como en el capitulo y créanme nunca lo imagine así.**

**En fin, quería decirles que por mera casualidad subo hoy, actualizare los sábados y eso incluye este, gracias y espero que lo disfrutaran**

**Experia**


	2. Malas Intenciones

**Hola a todos, bien aquí hay otro capitulo de esto es un error, como dije actualizare esta historia todos los sábados, en fin este capitulo es tierno y diferente, como siempre espero que les guste.**

**La canción es**** Nothing**** Else Matters de Metallica**

**Logan**

Mi gatito es muy amable en mostrarme la universidad, pero no puede ocultar su incomodidad al hacerlo, justo ahora esta terminando la mitad de las clases y no tenemos mas hasta la noche, me eh portado bien sin muestras de afecto ni tampoco mucha conversación, al menos por ahora, al salir me le acerco

"¿Que harás esta tarde gatito?" se estremece al oír su apodo.

"Tengo voluntariado" me dice mientras avanzamos.

"Te acompaño" solo para ver que dice "Por favor"

"No creo que sea buena idea no te va a..." me da una sonrisa aterradora "Por supuesto, pero debemos irnos ya" me toma de la mano y me jala al parqueadero, no diré que me disgusta este contacto, al llegar al estacionamiento de la universidad me guía a un Mercedes SL color gris entra de un salto y me abre la puerta par que entre, lo cual hago gustoso "Sujétate" me dice antes de poner el auto en marcha y salir disparado, como un rayo atraviesa calles y avenidas conduciendo de una forma irresponsable y peligrosa, finalmente tras cinco minutos de tortura llegamos, al hospital donde haremos las practicas, que esta a medio kilometro de la facultad.

"¿Por qué tanta vuelta?" digo casi sin aliento y el me da una sonrisa.

"Porque me gusta tomar la ruta escénica" creo que lo hizo de adrede, nos bajamos y me lleva por pasillos hasta un gran porton de madera ingreso y lo primero que veo es un gran salón alfombrado un estar enorme rodeado de habitaciones, en el estar veo niños con paños en sus cabezas, un pabellón de niños, una niña de unos ocho años con un paño rosa en la cabeza corre hacia Kendall y le da un abrazo.

"Kendall, que bueno que viniste" Kendall la levanta mientras le corresponde el abrazo.

"Hola, Emily" dice el con mucha alegría.

"¿Quién es el?" la niña me apunta.

"Oh, es Logan un… amigo" ¿Lo soy? Le doy una cara de desconcierto.

"Hola Logan" tiene una voz dulce e inocente.

"Hola Emily" le sonrió y ella hace lo mismo.

"¿Estas aquí para ayudarnos? Como Kendall" es una niña muy dulce.

"Bueno en realidad…"

"Comienzo mañana, solo vine a familiarizarme" Kendall levanta una ceja, mientras yo le asiento con una sonrisa.

"Eso es genial, nos vamos a divertir mucho" dice mientras Kendall la baja y sale corriendo hacia una enfermera.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunto a Kendall.

"Hacer soportable, sus últimos días" hay un matiz de sentimientos en su voz, pero lo oculta tras una sonrisa cuando la niña vuelve.

"Me lo lees" le entrega una copia de bajo la misma estrella "Mi hermana dice que es bueno"

"Claro, pero por que no te sientas" y siguiendo las ordenes de Kendall la niña se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y Kendall la imita, yo simplemente los observo, es tan dulce verlos leyendo, una mano en mi pantorrilla interrumpe mis pensamientos, me volteo y es un niño de unos seis años de cabello cobrizo y ojos cafés, en el suelo buscando algo.

"¿Qué te ocurre amiguito?" el niño esta desorientado.

"Mis lentes" oh ya veo observo un poco encuentro sus lentes en una esquina del salón, los recojo.

"Aquí tienes" le entrego sus lentes se encuentra en realidad muy agradecido.

"Gracias" se coloca los lentes y me mira de reojo "¿Eres mi voluntario?"

"¿No tienes uno?" niega con la cabeza "Entonces si" sonríe "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Gabriel" me dice con una sonrisa y un destello en sus ojos.

"Bien Gabriel, soy Logan" le extiendo la mano y el me la aprieta "Dime, ¿Qué tienes?"

"Dicen que tengo cáncer al estomago" Dios santo "Dicen que no voy a estar mucho tiempo aquí" todo rastro de sonrisa desaparece tan en el como en mi "¿Por qué no tienes un gafete?" miro alrededor y cada voluntario tiene un gafete.

"Umm porque en realidad empiezo mañana" ese brillo vuelve a sus ojos.

"Que bien, igual no estaríamos mucho tiempo juntos hoy tengo… ratioterapia" dice con inocencia

"Radioterapia" asiente, cuando oímos a una enfermera decir su nombre

"Te veré mañana Logan" me hace de la mano y yo hago lo mismo, cuando veo que se marcho, salgo de mi trance, me levanto, rayos me siento terrible debo salir a tomar el aire, salgo corriendo de ese pabellón, me siento en una de las sillas que hay en los pasillos, estoy temblando, pongo la cara entre mis manos y me quedo ahí paralizado.

**Kendall.**

"Se fue" dice Emily

"¿Quién preciosa?" le digo

"Tu novio, Logan" me volteo y ya no esta, espera ¿Novio?

"Él no es mi novio, yo no puedo tener novios" le surge una sonrisa.

"Pero los vi tan bien juntos que pensé…" frunzo el ceño

"Debo dejar de leerte novelas románticas" debo averiguar donde esta "Vuelvo en un segundo" me levanto y salgo del pabellón, y lo encuentro en una silla con la cabeza entre las manos, no debí traerlo por mas que quisiera deshacerme de él, esto fue demasiado. "¿Logan?" levanta la mirada sus ojos están rojos.

"¿En que mundo un niño de cinco años merece radioterapia?" me responde en un susurro.

"¿Quieres irte?" mira el vacío un segundo y luego me mira a mi.

"¿Cuántos días vienes?" me pregunta.

"Todas las tardes de lunes a viernes" asiente.

"Y la universidad"

"Todos mis días son como hoy clases en la mañana y en la noche ¿Por qué?" me esta confundiendo.

"Nos veremos muy seguido gatito, me volveré voluntario como tú" ¡¿Qué?! "Y no creas que no sé que me trajiste para deshacerte de mi, aunque tarde en averiguarlo" se pone de pie "Puedo irme yo solo, estaré bien" pienso que me besara pero solo me abraza es un alivio, al menos traerlo aquí sirvió de algo.

**Tiempo****Tiempo**

Estoy en la entrada de mi casa voy a abrir pero alguien se me adelanta, no puedo creerlo, es mi hermana, con su cabello rubio ondulado en un traje gris.

"Hola hermanito" me dice antes de darme un abrazo "Lamento no haber estado en tu cumpleaños"

"Adri, pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?" sonríe

"Son muchas preguntas, mejor pasa mamá me relataba lo bien que pasaste en tu fiesta" oh no esta molesta conmigo

"Hijo" me dice mamá con su tono usual de enojo y ahora Nana no esta para protegerme. "Adri tiene algo que decirte" me siento en el sofá y quedo viéndolas a las dos.

"Felicidades por tu primera amanecida" mi madre la voltea a ver y yo estoy anonadado "Espero que la hayas pasado bien"

"Pero ¿Qué?" dice mamá

"No le pido que avise porque no le darían permiso nunca, por favor dejen que extienda sus alas"

"No le dirías eso a tu padre" estoy sorprendido, por la reacción de mi hermana

"Oh si se lo diré cuando llegue" mi madre se frustra

"Mejor voy a servir la cena" mientras mamá parte a la cocina mi hermana se pone de pie se sienta a mi lado.

"Otra cosa quería decirte que te apurases" la miro extrañado.

"¿En que?" me mira con sus orbes verdes.

"Hay algo que no nos dices y si es lo que creo que es, debes hacerlo conmigo y Nana presentes" No puede saber lo de Logan. "Me quedo por un mes piénsalo" la llegada de papá me salva, además tenemos que ir a cenar y después debo ir a la universidad, espero que Logan se encuentre mejor, pero lo que mas ocupa mi mente son las palabras de mi hermana no puede saber de Logan o ¿Si?

**Bien, quería decir que estoy muy feliz por sus comentarios mensajes, etc., me dan vida y ganas de continuar, por eso los animo a los comentarios.**

**¡Pregunta!: ¿Cómo creen que Adri sabe de Logan? Acepto cualquier teoría y si aciertan les doy una mención en fin, estos fueron los capítulos de la semana, hasta el próximo sábado.**

**Gracias**

**Experia**


	3. Alianza

**Hola, saben hoy debía actualizar mis 5 historias, pero no me siento en la capacidad de hacerlo, y actualizo esta historia, por un atributo que tiene, esta historia es real, me ocurrió a mi y muestra como descubrí lo que era y en ella surge una personalidad que desencadeno todo, yo lo ubique en esta historia como James, bueno en la vida real se llamaba Juan José y bueno el jueves 27 de marzo falleció, y me entere la mañana del viernes, pensaba en su velación, cuanto había hecho por mi, cuantas cosas no había apreciado, pero no diré que fui ingrato si logre decir gracias, bueno esta historia la considero un tributo a él, en fin habiendo dicho esto, no voy a actualizar las otras cuatro historias hasta terminar esta, gracias por su atención.**

**La canción es Imagine de John Lennon (Era su canción favorita)**

**Logan**

"No es por nada primo; pero eso no esta bien" James esta molesto, muy molesto

"Cálmate, no era su intención" me da una mirada no muy grata.

"Logan quería deshacerse de ti" eso es verdad.

"Pero no le funciono" sonríe un poco.

"Aun así hablare con el" sigue consternado.

"Primo, ¿Todo este plan se te ocurrió a ti solo?"

"No del todo" me sonríe un poco.

"¿Quien es tu cómplice?" da una amplia sonrisa.

"La curiosidad mato al gato Logie" se levanta "Me voy a dormir"

"Adiós primo" mientras se va pienso en lo que me dijo, ¿Quien será su cómplice? Quien sea debe ser cercano a Kendall, como para sospechar, no, para saber que es gay. Averiguare quien es.

**Kendall.**

Hoy me siento culpable, por que mi hermana se peleara con mis padres al defenderme, y debo aceptar que me siento culpable por llevar a Logan con los niños sin decirle nada, estos no han sido mis días, ahora mismo estoy ingresando en la universidad y veo a un James con una expresión no muy amigable.

"¿Por qué le hiciste eso?" esta enojado

"Por favor ya me siento mal por eso y otras cosas" trato de defenderme.

"Apenas lo conoces y tratas de traumatizarlo" eso hubiera sido devolverle el favor.

"¿Que quieres que haga?" su expresión se endurece.

"Ahora quiere ser voluntario y debes ayudarlo" debo pasar mas tiempo con el.

"Esta bien lo hare" su expresión cambia a una sonrisa.

"Fantástico, aunque nunca estuve molesto" me da una sonrisa mas amplia "Que tengas buen día"

"Cuando te lo propones eres un completo bastardo"

"Y por eso somos amigos" dice antes de alejarse, supongo que tiene razón.

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

Traje a Logan al hospital para que haga los tramites pertinentes, pasamos en eso media tarde.

"¿Te llevo a casa?" le pregunto

"Debo quedarme aquí" me dice con una media sonrisa

"Pero no empiezas sino hasta el lunes"

"Le prometí a alguien que estaría aquí hoy" ahora suena nostálgico.

"¿Crees que sea bueno para ti?"

"No estoy seguro, pero las promesas son importantes para mi gatito"

"Te pido que al menos aquí me digas Kendall" mueve los ojos un poco, como si lo pensara.

"Esta bien lo prometo, Kendall "uso un tono muy profundo en mi nombre pero al menos es mi nombre

"Ok vamos" mientras cruzamos el hospital, lo noto nervioso, al llegar se muerde el labio inferior, entramos y como es costumbre Emily me recibe con un cálido abrazo.

"Kendall, trajiste a tu novio" volteo hacia Logan que tiene una amplia sonrisa, preparándose para responder.

"Tu no digas nada" lo señalo "Y Emily ¿Que te he dicho?"

"Que eres un hombre no puedes tener novios" dice arrepentida.

"Si todo un hombre" irrumpe Logan con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, mientras lo fulmino con la mirada. "¿Que? Me consta que eres un hombre, todo un semental en realidad"

"¿Que es eso?" pregunta Emily

"Nada cariño, ve por tu libro, tengo que decirle algo importante a Logan"

"¿Te le declararas?"

"Emily "al oírme sale corriendo

"Es muy suspicaz, y sabe mas de ti que tu mismo" al final ríe

"Ya te lo dije no soy gay, esa noche fue un error, tu eres un error" parpadea rápidamente y luego sonríe.

"Me encantaría seguir oyendo, como niegas lo innegable, pero ya vi a mi niño" dice antes de salir, hacia el recién llegado Gabriel, oh ya entiendo, observo como le da un afectivo abrazo, aunque no escucho lo que dicen, Logan no es una mala persona, solo no entiende que cometí un error y no soy como el, incluso pienso que si nos hubiéramos conocido de otra forma, hubiésemos sido amigos, inclusive podríamos serlo

"¿Estas seguro de que no lo amas?" me agacho para ver a Emily con su libro en las manos

"No preciosa" digo

"Entonces deja de verlo como si lo hicieras" levanto una ceja.

"Mejor te leo" y ella asiente feliz.

**James**

Diría que mis días han sido algo pesados con eso de mi primo, el plan, la universidad, pero por fin podre descansar, avanzo por el parqueadero.

"Hola James" esa voz me detiene en seco, me volteo con una gran sonrisa.

"Adriana Knight, es grato volverte a ver, luces bien" me sonríe.

"No tan bien como tu" sus palabras siguen con ese efecto en mi.

"¿Que te trae por aquí?" se acerca evocadoramente a mi

"Lo de siempre, ver lo obtusos que son mis padres, ver que mi hermano se engaña a si mismo, ver a Nana y verte"

"¿Que?" abro mucho los ojos

"Verte... Ejecutando el plan" ok eso fue raro.

"Creo que no va a funcionar, Kendall ofrece resistencia" asiente lentamente.

"¿Y tu parte?"

"Logan sigue pensando que ejecuta el plan"

"Siempre fuiste buen actor, por eso te contacte"

_Flashback_

_"Lo se tía pero anímese, estará bien conmigo" mi tía esta muy preocupada por Logan "No se preocupe, lo iré a ver" llora, profusamente "Claro adiós tía". Cuelgo el teléfono, mi primo tiene muchos problemas, prendo mi laptop tengo tarea, al hacerlo aparece una llamada de Skype, el nombre me sorprende Adriana Knight, contesto y aparece con sus penetrantes ojos y su cabello rubio perfectamente arreglado._

_"Hola" dice con cierta frialdad._

_"Jamás espere verte otra vez y eso me hace pensar que quieres algo"_

_"¿Cuando te volviste inteligente?"_

_"Los hábitos se pegan"_

_"Lo tomare como un alago"_

_"No era mi intención"_

_"Y también eres sarcástico, pero me estoy desviando del tema, quiero que me ayudes"_

_"¿Por qué lo haría?"_

_"Porque no es para mi es para Kendall"_

_"Te escucho"_

_"Ayúdame a que se acepte, tal y como es"_

_"Ósea que acepte que es gay" asiente "¿Como piensas hacerlo?" me mira y sonríe "¡No!"_

_"Pero ni siquiera sabes"_

_"No necesito hacerlo, sé que lastimara a Kendall"_

_"¿Tienes una mejor idea?" esta frustrada_

_"No yo..." Logan "En realidad si, es algo que no lastimara a Kendall y nos beneficiara a los dos"_

_"Te escucho"_

_Fin del flashback_

"A ti no te importa que medios usar"

"Eso no es cierto, escojo mis medios cuidadosamente, como a ti" sonríe mientras se acerca

"No te importan los sentimientos"

"¿Esa es la imagen que tienes de mi?"

"Por supuesto, ni siquiera se por qué te ayudo"

"Es simple amas mas a Kendall y a tu primo de lo que dices odiarme a mi"

"Yo te odio" se ríe mientras se acomoda su gabardina negra.

"Supéralo James, eso no podía ser" a sus palabras le doy una sonrisa

"Tienes razón, esto es sobre Kendall y Logan, nos vemos luego" salgo hacia mi auto antes de que me responda, mi teléfono vibra, es un mensaje.

"Soy un voluntaria, estoy tan feliz aunque mi gatito no-Logan" sus palabras me hacen sonreír, en verdad este plan esta funcionando, supongo que mi incomoda alianza con Adri funciona bien, debo recordar que lo hago por el bienestar de ambos, solo espero que cuando lo sepan logren verlo así.

**Bien, ese es el capitulo, como dije esta será mi única historia activa, también es la primera que tiene un punto de vista diferente al de Kendall o Logan y supongo que es todo lo que diré, en verdad no me gusta sentirme así, pero no puedo evitarlo, hasta el próximo sábado.**


	4. Incidente

**Hola a todos, como ya les había dicho, esta es mi única historia activa, por obvias razones, en fin, quería decir que me perdonen por eso, sin mas aquí esta el capitulo **

**La canción es "Not strong enough" de Apocalyptica**

**Kendall**

Estoy feliz de que una de las peores semanas de mi vida por fin llegue a su fin, los gritos, el descaro de Logan, aunque este ha disminuido en los últimos días, supongo que finalmente lo entendió, otra cosa que me ha desconcertado es que Adri me sigue presionando, para que le diga, es como si ella supiera de mi error, y lo mas raro es como si lo apoyara, pero no tengo porque revelarlo es mas, debería olvidarlo, aunque el contacto con Logan me lo hace muy difícil.

_"¿Lo superarías si me vieras a diario?"_ Sus palabras me perturban, supongo que no puedo, en verdad no puedo superarlo verlo me lo recuerda cada día, eso y la presión por parte de Adri, me esta enloqueciendo, por todo valoro los momentos como este, cuando estoy solo en mi cuarto tocando mi vieja guitarra, el sonido de mi teléfono me saca de concentración, veo el mismo y es una llamada de James, si no le contesto insistirá, contesto y esta muy agitado...

"Amigo que bueno que contestaras" me dice muy exaltado "Mira estoy en la universidad, por favor podrías traerme un portafolios de mi apartamento"

"¿No puede hacerlo tu primo?" digo a modo de excusa.

"Lo intente, pero no contesta su celular, por favor amigo es importante"

"Mira James yo... Ash esta bien voy en camino"

"Gracias Kendall eres el mejor, el portafolios esta en mi cama"

"Si claro llegare lo antes posible, te veo en la entrada de la universidad en 20"'

"Claro, claro adiós" cuelga, yo me pongo los zapatos, salgo de mi habitación hasta la sala donde papá esta leyendo el periódico.

"¿A donde vas?" me dice con su usual tono frio

"Me llamo James, me pidió que le deje unos papeles en la universidad, tardare, 40 minutos"

"Esta bien, 40 minutos" asiento antes de tomar mis llaves y salir hacia mi auto, una vez en el, arranco y me dirijo al apartamento de James, esta solo a unas cuantas calles, tardo poco tiempo en llegar, llego hasta su piso hacia su puerta, paso la mano por el marco de esta y encuentro la llave, pongo los ojos en blanco, abro la puerta las luces están algo bajas, seguramente Logan salió, lo cual me alivia, me dirijo a la habitación de James, al ingresar inmediatamente encuentro el dichoso portafolios sobre su cama, lo tomo ¿como pudo olvidarlo?, niego con la cabeza antes de tomar el portafolio, cuando salgo y palidezco ante lo que veo, ahí esta Logan completamente desnudo.

**Logan**

"Primo, tengo clases esta noche, volveré a las 10" Me dice James mientras cenamos.

"Claro igual pensaba bañarme" James mira su reloj y se alarma.

"Mierda, me atrase" se levanta presuroso "Adiós Logan" dice antes de cerrar bruscamente la puerta me hace sonreír, a veces es tan distraído, termino de cenar, lavo los platos y ahora sé que merezco un buen baño, entro en el baño me desvisto dejando mi celular en el lavabo, al entrar en contacto con el agua siento tal relajación, lentamente me sumerjo en la tina.

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

Al terminar mi muy largo baño, veo mi teléfono ocho llamadas perdidas de James, eso dice la notificación que leo en lo que me seco el cuerpo, comienzo a secarme el pelo mientras salgo del baño, igual estoy solo, cuando termino de secarme el pelo me aparto la toalla, y por lo visto no estoy solo, Kendall me mira ruborizado con sus orbes verdes cristalizadas, y sus pupilas dilatadas, me hace una señal con la mano, diciendo cúbrete y me doy cuenta que tengo la toalla en la mano, me la envuelvo alrededor de la cintura.

"Hola" digo para romper el silencio "No es que me moleste, pero ¿Que haces aquí?"

"A... es-te yo..." me hace reír

"Escucha, calma respira y responde" me obedece

"James me pidió que le trajera este portafolio" desvía la mirada al decir eso, lo observo de arriba a abajo, cuando observo algo que me hace sonreír.

"Oh esta bien, lamento esto" digo manteniendo mi sonrisa.

"Aja si, lamento el importuno" me acerco un poco hacia él y el a su vez retrocede un paso.

"¿Por qué estas asustado? Si dices no sentir nada por mi, aunque veo algo que me dice lo contrario" el rubor vuelve a sus mejillas.

"Adiós Logan" dice antes de huir de mi.

"Siempre es grato verte" El portafolio ¿Seria intencional? En fin debo ir a dormir James dijo que mañana haríamos algo importante.

**Kendall.**

No puedo creer la vergüenza que pase, no solo vi a Logan completamente desnudo, sino que sufrí una erección por ello, James me debe una, lo veo esperando en la puerta, salgo del auto cubriéndome con el portafolio...

"¿Por qué tardaste?" me ruborizo "¿Kendall?"

"Trafico" que mentira mas para mala, pero no se me ocurre nada,

"Claro, me das mi portafolios" asiento mientras le entrego el portafolio "Gracias Kendall eres el mejor" dice sonriente antes de salir corriendo, hacia su clase supongo, yo me doy media vuelta y me dirijo a mi auto, durante mi trayecto a casa trato de distraer mi mente con música, llego a casa, saludo a papá que sigue sentado leyendo, subo a mi habitación.

"Kendall" mi hermana me habla justo antes de que entre a mi habitación

"Si, Adri"

"Que tal si mañana pasamos tiempo de calidad entre hermanos" me dice con una abierta sonrisa.

"Suena genial, hermana" me palmea el hombro.

"Mañana temprano" asiento mientras ella vuelve a su cuarto, y yo hago lo mismo, cuando me empiezo a sumir en el inconsciente, la imagen de Logan desnudo circula mi mente y por alguna razón siento excitación, debo alejar esas ideas de mi mente, trato de forzarme a dormir, no sé que locura hará mi hermana mañana, pero será agotadora, las imágenes no se van, inclusive veo imágenes mas comprometedoras no se si serán fantasías o recuerdos, siento que mi pijama esta muy apretado, no puede volverme a pasar, no, pero sé que tengo una erección, bajo mi mano lentamente y comienzo a frotarme, esto es malo, meto la mano, para empezar con movimientos suaves, que acelero lentamente, mientras las imagines pasan en secuencia, creo que son recuerdos, guardados en mi subconsciente, siento un hormigueo, es la señal.

"Logan" jadeo al llegar, agitado, voy al baño para limpiarme, también me lavo la cara, me veo en el espejo estoy muy ruborizado, me paso los dedos por el pelo, ¿que acaba de pasar?, ¿acabo de tener un orgasmo fantaseando con un chico?, pero no puede ser, ¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Y si soy gay?, tengo mucho en la cabeza, estoy confundido, tal vez mañana, aclare mis ideas, pero estoy perdido necesito ayuda.

**Logan**

Decidí esperar a mi primo en la sala, se bien que Kendall va a odiarme, cuando se entere de esta charada, pero por primera vez me preocupa, no entiendo, no lo amo, es un juego, oigo que la puerta se abre, y llega James luce cansado.

"Logan sigues despierto"

"Si te estaba esperando y pensando" levanta una ceja.

"¿En que?"

"¿Tenemos que decirle la verdad?"

"Si, el plan consiste en que lo enamores, pero tu no lo amas, por eso tenemos que decirle la verdad" suspiro "¿Por qué la pregunta?" me levanto.

"Pensé que tal vez no sea necesario decirle" digo antes de dirigirme a mi habitación, paso por la habitación de James, la cual me hace recordar mi divertido incidente, también sus ojos posados en mi esos profundos ojos verdes, y pienso que no solo Kendall esta confundido.

**Bien este es el capitulo, como siempre espero comentarios sugerencias, aunque valoro también a mis lectores silenciosos y anónimos, en fin gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi historia**

**Experia**


End file.
